


Yozora Rising

by paintedgold_sprinkledblack



Series: Even Saviors Need Saving [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts III, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedgold_sprinkledblack/pseuds/paintedgold_sprinkledblack
Summary: Sora awakens - powerless and weak.Yozora is waiting for him - filled with guilt and sorrow.But he'll do anything to see her face again. To see his friends again -no matter the cost.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Even Saviors Need Saving [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Yozora Rising

* * *

Sora awoke to silence, an uncomfortable one at that. His stomach twisted strangely in his gut, slowly molding into panic at the absolute hollowness in his chest. Distantly, a wet sensation ran over his left cheek and the rest of his torso. He found himself unable to move at first, his brain muddled. 

Even blinking was a heavy task, his eyes bleary and his vision blurry. Confusion sunk into Sora’s brain as he desperately attempted to get a grasp of his environment. Without realizing, a raspy breath filled his lungs painfully, awarding no sense of relief. 

It was dark and cold, and any strength the brunette once held seemed to slip from his frame with every passing moment. 

  
  


Sora sucked in a deep breath and attempted to focus on his situation, senses slowly returning before horror blossomed in his veins.

It wasn’t just quiet where he was. There was utterly no sound resonating within him. His breath came out mute, his heart…

His heart...

_ My heart...it, it isn’t beating.  _

_ What even happened? I can’t remember. _

A small groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself to his knees. The world spun unceremoniously for several long seconds, bile creeping up his throat. His body felt heavy, his limbs jello-like and tingling. 

  
  


“Where...where am I?”

  
  


It was night, the shining of other worlds the only reason he could see anything at all. They reflected off the water Sora was kneeled on as he took in his surroundings.

He was alone. 

  
  


“H-hello? Anyone? Can you hear me?” 

He was slow to stand, another bout of dizziness taking over, cradling his head in his hands until the sensation passed. 

Something was terribly wrong. Something was missing. 

“Hello?! Is someone here?” 

Throat dry and desperate, Sora barely recognized his own voice. 

  
  


“This...is like the Final World. Where is Chirithy?! Why does it look like this?”

  
  


Some of the last words the dream eater spoke to him resonated so deeply the hair on his arms raised. 

**_“You yourself...will vanish from this world. And without your powers, you can’t return to the world you came from.”_ **

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Oh  _ shit. _

  
  


_ My KEYBLADE. _

  
  


Sora slowly reached out a shaky hand and dug deep within his heart. 

  
  


_ Keyblade. Keyblade. Keyblade. _

  
  


**N O T H I N G.**

  
  


“HELLO?!” 

  
  


With a tight throat and burning eyes, he looked around frantically. He put a hand to his ear and strained to hear  _ something, anything.  _

  
  
  


Then he felt it. 

Another person.

  
  


Another presence.

  
  
  
  


But…

  
  
  


Not just any -

  
  


It -

  
  


**_Riku!!_ **

  
  


**_Riku is here!_ **

  
  


Sora was unsure whether this was good or not. Did Riku follow him here somehow? Was he okay? Did he do something stupid that landed him in the same situation as himself? 

  
  


_ No. No-no-no. Please. Don’t let that be the case. _

  
  
  


**_“Alone, I’m worthless.”_ **

**_“Sora, you don’t believe that. I know you don’t.”_ **

  
  
  
  


The boy sprinted forward towards the link. His shattered heart yearned for that connection, and he wanted nothing more than for the cold to go away. 

Sora was reckless. Sora was self-sacrificing. Sora didn’t always think things through

\- and simply followed his heart.

  
  
  


But the loneliness had crept in. The emptiness was unbearable.

  
  


He just wanted his friends. He wanted those connections - and especially right at this moment -

  
  
  


**He wanted Riku.**

  
  
  


Shoving any pain and ache aside, he sprinted with all the stamina that remained. 

  
  


“Riku!”

  
  
  
  


Someone was standing idly in front of him. Unmoving. 

  
  


It was his best friend -  _ it had to be! _

  
  
  


Without a second thought, Sora flung himself at the individual, wrapping weak arms around the man’s waist in a flurry of emotions.

  
  
  


**“ I ‘ V E B E E N H A V I N G T H E S E W E I R D T H O U G H T S L A T E L Y. “**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t Riku. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Faraway memories clogged his senses, a video game, a person that resembled his best friend…

  
  


Perhaps…

  
  


More than a best friend.

  
  
  
  


The faint taste of Paopu fruit danced on his tongue - a promise - a connection. 

  
  
  


“Sora.”

  
  


Why did this person have a different voice - when he was nearly identical to Riku?!

  
  


“W-who are you? Are you...Yozora? How can that be?”

  
  


“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry it had to be like this.”

  
  


_ What? _

  
  


“But I too, have people I need to save and protect.”

  
  
  


_ Oh - _

  
  


Crap.

  
  


Before Sora could even counter, a sharp pain cut near his ribs, successfully knocking the air from his lungs.

  
  


He leaped back to create distance with an open hand, hissing an air attack under his breath.

  
  
  


He may not hold the Keyblade, but Donald hadn’t either - and was taught to use magic even without a weapon! 

  
  


“Who are you?!”

  
  


A flurry of blows was sent Sora’s way. He dodged and rolled and sent spells in every direction. Minutes dragged by and the realization he couldn’t win hung heavily in the air.

  
  


Ice grasped the ankle of his attacker, pinning him in place - which only lasted a moment. Fire exploded from the point of impact, knocking both Sora and his opponent in opposite directions of each other.

  
  


Sora wasted no time, shooting forward with all his speed and -

  
  
  
  


_ Ow. _

  
  
  


**_Ow._ **

  
  
  
  


**_OUCH!_ **

  
  
  
  


Oh, it hurt. It hurt  **so bad.**

  
  


**_What happened?!_ **

  
  
  


A weak glance downward and a wet terrified cry escaped before Sora was unable to do anything else as iron filled his mouth.

  
  
  


This person’s weapon -

  
  
  
  
  


It was clean through his chest -

  
  
  


And all Sora could do was stare in resignation as warm liquid spilled from his lips.

  
  
  


“I....I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

  
  


Agony switched to a feeling of absolute  _ numb.  _

  
  


_ Oh. I’m dying. I’m dead. This is...totally it. _

  
  


“I didn’t want this! I just want her back. I want my friends back. Please...forgive me.”

  
  


A quiet sob escaped Sora as he stared at his ruined torso and the gore it supplied, the only sensation left was the hot tears streaking down his face. He collapsed, warm arms caught him and lowered him down slowly. 

  
  


He was pulled into an embrace, a hand cradling his head and fingers ran through his hair. Any words spoken after were garbled and unintelligible. Everything was going dark. 

  
  


He let out one last breath before his vision around him faded.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“So, were ya able to pull it off?!”

  
  


“Yes. He should be awakening in Shibuya at any moment now.”

  
  


“Fantastic! I can’t thank you enough! I promise, just a little more and for sure you’ll get your lady back!”

  
  


“Not just her. The others too...right?”

  
  


“Hell yeah! Totally. I just have one more little mission for you before I can give them all back to you!”

  
  


“What? That wasn’t part of the deal!”

  
  


“I know, I know! But  _ trust me!  _ This mission is super duper easy! I promise!”

  
  


“...what is it?”

  
  


“The boy that looks like you. Riku. I want you to keep an eye on him - he’ll surely be here soon. Don’t let him near Sora. At least for now - they need to remain separated. Not like the little spiky kid would remember him anyhow! Haha!”

“What do you mean?”

  
  


“‘What do you mean’ what do you mean? You know as well as I do the Reapers’ Game steals the most important thing to you! This boy, Sora, he is destined for great things. But if he can’t remember any of his friends? Ha! He’ll have no clue what to do!”

  
  


“Why do you sound so joyful over this? It’s sick.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why, Yozora. It’s because...my plan is going exactly how I intended.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!! It's been a minute since my last post!
> 
> In celebration of Re: Mind coming in less than a week from now - 
> 
> Here ya go!


End file.
